Familiar Stranger
by Colle
Summary: What happens when Jack and Sayid find a strange,wounded woman in the jungle? All ships. Spoilers season 1& 2
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Familiar Stranger 

Chapter1 

Her heart beating against her chest, her long legs trying to get away. Long black hair shadows her face from us. We see her running.

'I have to get away,' she thinks, her hair hitting her face, 'they must never find me.'

She jumps over a log while being whip lashed in the face by a branch.

'Why do I have to get away?' After all of this confusion, she can't even remember why she's running. The one moment everything was fine, the next…

Her eyes, as blue as the sky, sprinkled with fear, flashes at us, but we never see her face.

She continues running, looking back at times, just to see if she's followed. She trips over a foreign object, tries to protect herself from the fall, but hits her head.

Slowly her eyes close.


	2. Chapter 2: Man of science

Chapter 2

'I'll see what I can do, Jack, but I don't know if I would be able to retain any of it.' Sayid and Jack is walking in the jungle, on their way to the hatch.

'Can't you just try? If I can see the rest of the film, maybe we can understand what's going on, on this island.'

Jack was frustrated. He hated it that he knew so less of this island. He was the type of man who wanted a reason for everything, an explanation. He was a man of science.

'Maybe it's not meant to be seen, maybe…' But before Sayid could finish his sentence, they stumbled across the women, blood gushing from her head.

'What the…' Jack started running towards her, while taking of his shirt to put against her head.

'We need to get her back to the caves...and fast.' Jack looked at Sayid while pressing his shirt against her wound.

Sayid was worried and spoke his mind about the situation.

'But we don't even know who she is! She could be one of them, it can be a…'

But Jack was already lifting her up in his arms, her head falling limp.

'Jack!' Sayid yelled as he ran after him, back to the caves.


	3. Chapter 3: Art of remembrence

Chapter 3

'Give her some room!' The castaways all gathered around Jack and the mystery woman to see what's going on.

'Move away!' Jack was starting to get angry at his fellow islanders. They sometimes were to curious for their own good!

'Jack, who the bloody hell is that woman?' Charlie said, with Claire right beside him,

hushing a whimpering Aaron. From their angle, they couldn't see her face.

Suddenly, her eyes flashed open. And in less than a heartbeat she grabs a stick, hitting

Sawyer in the stomach and Sayid over the head, before collapsing.

Charlie, who was the nearest, caught her, in such a way that Claire could finally see her face.

Claire looked at the woman, fear trembling on her face.

Charlie looked up from the woman in his arms to Claire.

'Claire, are you okay?' Charlie was concerned at the way she looked at the woman.

'I, I think…' for a moment Claire looked as if she was going to collapse, but she regained her strength and spoke the words that changed everything…

'I remember her.'


	4. Chapter 4: Bits and pieces

Chapter4

'I remember her! I actually remember!' Claire was happy to remember the woman's face, but still, she couldn't place it. Everyone stared at her. Charlie dropped the unconscious woman on the floor. When she connected with the ground, Charlie snapped out of his

daydream. He looked at the woman on the floor and then to Jack.

'Oh, bullocks, um…' He picked her up again, but this time Jack took her from his arms.

'Sorry', he mumbled.

He turned his attention back to Claire. 'You mean to say, that you actually remember something….well that is, other than the imaginary Peanut Butter.'

She smiled and nodded her head.

'Why, that's great, Love!' Charlie exclaimed, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Everyone's attention was on Charlie and Claire now. They all wanted to know what the

Australian woman was going to say to the ex-rocker.

'Yea, but,' Claire didn't know how to say this, how to shatter everyone's hope.

'I think she's one of them.' She said this with uncertainty, not sure what to make out of this familiar stranger.

'You...but, why's she here then? She wouldn't travel on her own would she?' Jack didn't know. How could she be one of them?

'I don't remember her from the boat. She don't look like no hillbilly to me, doc.' Everyone was speaking at the same time now. Claire handed Aaron to Sun, to hold him for some time.

'How do we even know she's one of them?' Sayid asked.

'Cause Claire said so! I…'

'Charlie, I said I _think _she's one of them, I didn't say she is. I just recognise her. And I know this for sure, I saw her on the island…'

'Maybe she's one of the tail section passengers.' Jack said

'Present!' Ana-Lucia called from the crowd putting up her hand.

'She's certainly not one of us! I would've known if she was.'

'Claire, do you remember anything else, anything…'Jack was curious about the girl's sudden remembrance.

Claire hated to be the centre of attention and wished everyone would stop gawping at her and turn they're attention back to the woman, who was still lying unconscious in Jack's arms.

'Yea, umm, bits and pieces. I…' Suddenly it was as if a light went up.

Claire pointed to the woman.

'Yea, she's defiantly one of them! I remember her, 'cause she helped me escape!'


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected visitor

**Zelinia- **Thanx for being such a loyal reader, sorry to disappoint you, but Shannon isn't dead in my story. Please keep on reading and giving such great reviews!

Chapter 5

_Oh, great! _Claire thought. _Now it's even worse! Even their mouths are open! These people just love to stare!_

'So,' Jack cleared his throat, 'so, she _is _one of the others! But, you're saying she's good?'

'Mm, yea. Yea, I think so.'

The crowd stared at Jack now, all wanting to know what he's going to do about this woman, who's an enemy, but apparently a good enemy.

Jack laid the woman carefully on the ground and turned to the confused and slightly scared castaways.

'Listen, I know this seems strange, but I'm gonna look at her wound, which I should pretty soon do! And then…' The crowd started to talk again, but Jack cut them off, talking louder.

'And then we can try and interrogate her.'

'Great Idea, Doc, but if you haven't forgotten, she's quite the tiger. She hit me in the stomach and Al Jezeera, here over the head!'

'Thanks for reminding me.' Sayid mumbled, rubbing his hand over his head. Sawyer gave him, well, a Sawyer smirk.

'Yea, Sawyer's right! Maybe we should bind her!' Ana-Lucia yelled from the crowd.

Everyone started yelling together now and chaos was starting to build up.

Claire turned to the woman lying on the cave floor. She looked at her.

flashback starts

'Won't you get in trouble for letting me go?'

'I can handle them, Claire, now go!' The woman pauses. 'Wait! You remember the path right?'

'Yes, I think so! Thanks for helping me! I would never forget it!'

'I doubt that. Now go!'

flashback ends

Claire took Jack's shirt on the woman's head and turned it. Suddenly there was a loud noise from the woods. Claire turned, only to find Walt standing there.

'Walt?' Claire said frowning. He was mumbling something.

'ehS...si...eht...re…' But before he could continue, there was another sound from the forest. She turned to see Locke. She turned back to where Walt was, but he was gone.

'He, I…..' She frowned, looked at where Locke's standing to where Walt was.

'Claire? What's wrong.' Locke asked.

'Oh, nothing,' Claire said, with a half smile. Still confused and shattered after Walt's visit.

'Who's the girl?' Locke motioned to the woman, before kneeling next to Claire.

'Oh, um, she's one of the others and…' Claire started to explain to Locke.

'So, you escaped with her help? That explains a lot!' Locke said rubbing his bald head, smiling. Claire looked over to where Jack was standing with the crowd.

'Maybe she knows where Walt is!' Michael yelled

'Others, Walt...others' Jin started. Michael just nodded his head, looking at Libby, standing next to him and smiling.

'Jack!' Locke yelled.

'John. Where's Kate?' Jake asked

'Oh, she's on duty at the hatch. Hugo's with her.'


	6. Chapter 6: Scream of the Unknown

Chapter 6

Jack sighed, turned, picked up the woman and took her to the medical tent.

Claire got up and brushed the dirt from her knees. She went to Sun and took Aaron from her.

'Thanks for looking after him. I'll take him now.'

'No Problem.' Sun replied, smiling.

The crowd started to slowly dissolve, everyone returning to their tents and some to the beach.

Claire took Aaron back to his crib. Charlie followed her.

'So, you remember!' Charlie said, smiling a goofy smile. 'Remember anything else,'

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck, 'after the crash?'

'No, sorry, Charlie. Would love to though.' Claire put Aaron in his crib and turned to

Charlie.

'You know...it's weird, why I only remember you, peanut butter and her.'

Charlie just shrugged and picked up his guitar.

'Maybe, those are all the great things. I only remember what I want to.' Claire said.

Charlie, who started playing on his guitar, stopped and looked up at Claire.

'So, I was actually something good?' Charlie said

'Yea, I think so.' Claire smiled at Charlie. Charlie returned it.

'Thanks for always being there for me, Charlie.'

'It's a pleasure, love.'

Charlie continued playing his guitar, while Claire sat looking at him. On this island, he and Aaron were the best things that ever happened to her. She couldn't imagine a life without one of them.

Jack took the injured woman immediately to the medical tent, with John Locke following.

'Who is this woman, Jack?'

'Well, if I knew, Locke, that would've really been helpful, now wouldn't it?'

Jack responded, lying the woman down and taking hydrogen peroxide to clean her wound. He dabbed it carefully and stitched it up. Locke left the tent, and went back to the beach.

After making sure everything's fine, Jack left the tent, joining Sayid and Kate, who now returned from the hatch, at the fire.

'So, you don't know anything about her?'

'No.' Sayid replied to Kate's question, looking at the fire. Jack went and sat next to Kate.

'Hey.' He said.

'Hi.' Kate greeted back, before looking at him with a serious expression.

'What's up with this woman? You don't even know if it's a trap. And Claire said…'

But Jack interrupted her. 'Yea, Claire said, but her memory is still a bit shook up. We don't know if it's the truth.'

'Well, Claire won't lie.' Kate said.

Sayid excused himself, seeing that he's not needed in this conversation and went to Shannon.

'Goodnight.' Kate said.

'So, how was the hatch duty?' Jack asked.

'Lonely. Well, Hurley was there, but something was missing.' She said smiling at Jack.

Jack smiled back at her.

Suddenly there was a scream from the medical tent.


End file.
